


Six-pack surprise

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, Shirtless Adrien, Swimsuit shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette is haunted by dreams of her partner in spotted gear, so she's in for a surprise when she finds herself in close proximity to a set of very familiar abs on someone who isn't him (at least she thinks so).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 28
Kudos: 345





	Six-pack surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BLUEMoonMessenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEMoonMessenger/gifts).



> Blue, you asked for this! Thank you for the good ideas and support!  
> 😊
> 
> Even before I wrote Butt reveal, I was thinking about writing an abs reveal for the fun of it. It's Friday and I needed this. The positive reactions to my first crack fic also helped, so thank you all! Enjoy!

Marinette woke up with a gasp, her hair sticking to her neck. She shook her head, determined not to admit that she’d had such a dream about Chat. _Again._ No, no, no. But unbidden, the images danced before her eyes. It was not fair that the Ladybug suit brought out his finer points like that and anyway, since when was he so fit? The mere memory of the way the suit accentuated his chiseled abs made her mouth water.

“Damn it,” she hissed, throwing the covers away and jumping off her bed. She’d never live down that mistake of leaving her Miraculous unattended. It was bad enough that they’d almost gotten into trouble because of it, but the memories of it didn’t leave her alone in her dreams too. 

She’d never admit her newfound weakness to him. One, it was embarrassing because even Adrien didn’t have that effect on her! And two, his ego would go through the roof. But it was bad enough having to deal with it on her own. 

When Alya called her to remind her of the pool gathering that morning, it was a welcome distraction. She’d go and have fun with friends and not think about partners in spotted suits and drool-worthy physique. 

*

Marinette was sitting on a lounger, already in her bathing suit, her face tilted up to the sun. Right, this was so much better than sitting alone at home with her thoughts. She wasn’t thinking about Chat at all and imagining him there with her, in swimming trunks that would hang low on his hips and provide her with the most tantalising view in existence.

She shook her head so violently, she almost fell off the lounger, when she heard someone call her name and turned around. Only for her to find a very, very familiar set of abs on her eye-level. She gasped.

“What are you doing here..” she asked as her eyes travelled up the almost naked body in front of her. Then she felt her throat go dry when she reached the face of the abs’ owner. She almost bit her tongue, happy she’d stopped before finishing the sentence with “Chat.” Because it wasn’t him. Of course not.

“I was invited along with everyone else,” Adrien said with a confused smile. 

Marinette felt her mouth open and close without any sound coming out. This was ridiculous. She’d been so convinced that it was Chat, he’d haunted her dreams just recently after all. She was sure she’d recognise that body anywhere. But she hadn’t been prepared to see it on Adrien of all people. 

She couldn’t help herself, her eyes traced the familiar form. Hadn’t she tried to no avail to look away from it so many times, especially when he had been Mister Bug? Just as she thought of that, she took in the swimming trunks in the familiar black on red pattern.

“You have got to be kidding me!” She said out loud. 

“Excuse me?” she heard Adrien’s startled reaction. 

“Ladybug-patterned swimwear?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Um… well, I’m a fan,” he said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Oh, he was a lot more than that, she’d bet. 

“Oh, really?” she said with a grin. She knew she should have been more shocked by this realisation. She hadn’t expected to come face to face (or face to abs) with her partner here of all places. But she didn’t mind at all. 

“Look, we match actually. You must be a Chat Noir fan,” he said, pointing at her bikini. She looked down in confusion, taking in her black two-part swimsuit, rimmed with bright green. Ha! He was right.

“What a strange coincidence,” she drawled as she got up. She rose on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

“I can’t decide if I liked you more when you were covered in spots all over or now, bugaboy.” 

When she pulled back with a grin, he was looking at her in a whole new way. 

“What gave me away?” he asked slowly. 

“You wouldn’t believe it,” she said, a finger tracing his taut stomach.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this,  _ a part of her wanted to scream, but the temptation was too great. “A skintight suit doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination,” she added with a wink. She wasn’t prepared for the smirk on his face.

“And you’d obviously looked at it more than you would like to admit,” he said. She flushed. 

“M-maybe,” she said. An arm around her bare waist made her jump. 

“Just wait until we’re alone and you’ll show me exactly how much you like it, m’lady,” he said in her ear, making her shiver. She grinned when she met his eye. 

One thing was clear, they were both going to enjoy it when the time came. 

_ Bonus scene: _

When their lips finally met, the air between them was already supercharged. They'd had to wait too long before they could find a minute to themselves away from prying eyes. When he pulled her close, she could feel the sun-kissed skin on his stomach brush hers. 

"I'm going to thank Tikki for this," she said between kisses and felt his smile against her lips. 

"I'll beat you to it," he said. With the next kiss, all thoughts about the kwamis were totally forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to thank the people who've been encouraging me to write this, join the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
